


Neon Party: Redux

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Even, Cheating, Discussions of sexuality, Extended Scene, Heart to Hearts, Kissing, M/M, Scene Redo, Soft Isak, neon party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: One of the millions of parallel universes with our darling Isak og Even.In this universe, we answer the question: What if… Noora never came back from London? (aka what if Noora didn’t come home and interrupt our lovely babies the night of the neon party when they almost kissed in the kitchen?)





	Neon Party: Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick little something for the anniversary of the Neon Party. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Even is close. 

Close enough that Isak can smell the sweet scent of his aftershave and can count every one of his fucking stupidly long eyelashes and Isak can’t breathe. 

Isak ducks his gaze, unable to look at Even or fathom what is possibly happening. The only thought racing through his head at high volume is: _DOES NOT COMPUTE, DOES NOT COMPUTE._

Isak had not allowed himself to admit, even in his head, that he could possibly have feelings for Even, and then he found out that Even’s taken by _Sonja._

But then tonight happened and Even had eye-fucked him while he had his tongue down _Sonja’s_ throat. 

And now. Now he stayed back to help Isak? And now he’s here standing in front of him, impossibly close and, and oh God, he’s _leaning in and…_

And they’re kissing. 

Isak’s mind is blank and he has the searing feeling of Even’s lips against his and he doesn’t even have enough brain power to tell his fucking eyes to close so they stay wide open in shock. 

Even pulls back, petting a hand softly over Isak’s cheek, thumb brushing over the pink paint smeared on Isak’s cheekbone. 

“Isak,” Even whispers, voice heavy and reverent. 

Isak just blinks at Even dumbly, unable to process anything right now. Even says Isak’s name again, then he’s leaning in _again_ and brushing their lips together, soft and delicate. 

Isak whimpers, at least he _thinks_ that pathetic sound came from him and then Even’s drawing him in more assuredly, both hands cradling Isak’s face now and pressing their lips together more forcefully. 

Isak can’t breathe, can’t do anything except give himself over to Even, let him take whatever he wants. 

Even parts his lips against Isak’s, poking his tongue out and tracing it along Isak’s bottom lip. Isak parts his own lips without thinking, letting Even lick into his mouth, nearly flinching when their tongues meet. 

He’s like a man obsessed after that, something coming over him as he inhales through his nose and wraps an arm around Even’s neck, pulling him in closer and moving his tongue against Even’s. 

Even has a hand on Isak’s waist now, fingers digging into his waist as he bumps his hips into Isak’s. Isak thinks it’s an accident at first, but then Even grinds into him again, more purposeful this time. 

“Even,” Isak gasps, pulling back, but not more than enough distance to part their lips, breath fanning over each other’s faces. 

“Isak,” Even whispers back, voice just as desperate. 

“I…” Isak tries, but words fail him, he just presses his forehead to Even’s. 

“Tell me what you want, Isak,” Even whispers. “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you. Anything.”

Isak inhales sharply, mind spinning with the impossibility of this situation. Even brushes his knuckles over Isak’s cheek and down his neck to soothe him, but it just sends sparks zinging down Isak’s spine. 

“Can we…” Isak starts to ask, but he can’t finish the sentence. 

Isak just steps back instead, and takes Even’s hand in his. Isak begins walking through the kitchen, towing Even along with him. He doesn’t know exactly what he wants to happen, but he just knows he wants some privacy and alone time with Even.

Isak leads them to his bedroom, flicking on the light and closing the door once they’re both inside. Isak watches Even look around the room, and he blushes at the mess, embarrassed that he didn’t think to clean up, but to be honest, Isak wasn’t exactly planning on or expecting to have company. 

“I… I’m sorry about the mess,” Isak says nervously. “I don’t… I don’t typically, um, have people… um, in here.”

“It’s okay,” Even says, and he presses himself against Isak’s back, hips pressed firmly to Isak’s ass. 

“Um, do you…” Isak says awkwardly, gesturing to the bed.

Even trails kisses up Isak’s neck, humming as he does so. Isak takes that as agreement, but he doesn’t dare move as Even digs his fingers into Isak’s hips. 

“Bed?” Even asks after a moment, tongue trailing up the shell of Isak’s ear. 

Isak shivers, but nods enthusiastically. Even moves from behind Isak and leads him to Isak’s bed. Even sits down first, pulling Isak to him. Even guides Isak so he’s kneeling with a leg on either side of Even’s hips.

Even runs his hands down the backs of Isak’s thighs and up his ass, making Isak shiver again as Isak rests his closed fists on Even’s shoulders. Even looks up to meet Isak’s gaze, eyes shining and bright. 

“Isak,” Even says. “Fuck. You’re breathtaking.”

Isak blushes, ducking his face into Even’s neck, nuzzling against the soft skin there. 

“Don’t be shy, Isak,” Even says. “Talk to me, please.”

“No,” Isak whispers, only slightly teasing. 

“Baby,” Even says, delicately reaching for Isak’s face and pulling him gingerly back up to face him. “Let’s talk, yeah?”

Isak rolls his eyes, wanting nothing more than to just go back to kisses Even, as it’s been far too long since he’s had his lips on Even and he’s sort of going through withdrawal. 

“Isak, I need to know your boundaries,” Even says. “I don’t want to push you or go too far. I want you, Isak. So bad. I just… before we do anything, _if_ we do anything, I need to know what you’re okay with.”

“I…” Isak says, shy and slightly embarrassed. “I’m a virgin.”

“Okay,” Even says. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I… I like you,” Isak admits before he can think better of it. “And… and it scares me.”

“Why?” Even says, expression curious.

“I… I’ve never… felt this way… about anyone,” Isak says. “I’m scared about what it means that I feel this way about you.”

“Isak, it’s okay to be who you are,” Even says. “Liking boys isn’t wrong.”

Isak is quiet for a minute, and he licks his lips as he fights the overwhelming urge to cry. 

“I just… I’ve always been told that being gay is wrong. I thought… I feel like there’s something wrong with me… because I don’t like hooking up with girls, that I don’t find them attractive or want to kiss them. I… I’ve hated myself for so long, I haven’t liked myself or been able to accept myself because I’ve always felt like no one will like me or accept me if I’m this way.”

“Isak,” Even says, expression sad now and Isak bites his lip. “You’re perfect. Liking boys doesn’t change anything else about you and your friends and family and just people in general are not going to suddenly start hating you because of who you like to kiss.”

“They will though,” Isak says. “I can’t…”

The tears finally well up in Isak’s eyes and he fights like hell to not let him fall. Even notices, though, and he pulls Isak into a tight hug. Even rubs his hands up and down Isak’s back and spine, soothing him as he breathes shakily, trying to calm himself. 

“You’re perfect, Isak,” Even says. “Just the way you are. You have me, Isak. I’m here. I’m here.”

“I want to be with you,” Isak says, pulling back. “You’re… you’re the only thing I’m sure of. You… being with you… scares the hell out of me, but the thought… the thought of not being with you hurts too much.”

“You have me, Isak. You have me,” Even says, nodding and staring at Isak reassuringly. 

“Kiss me,” Isak whispers. “Please.” 

Even shifts and reaches for Isak’s cheek, brushing his fingers over his cheekbone softly, stroking the skin and smiling at Isak. Even begins to lean in, and Isak’s heart starts racing. Isak licks his lips and tries to mentally prepare for Even to take him.

Their lips meet, and Isak feels it everywhere, all the way down to his toes. Even kisses him softly, sweetly, like he wants to savor the taste of Isak on his lips. 

It builds, the passion and need, until Isak feels himself hardening in his jeans as Even tucks his hands in the back pockets of Isak’s pants. Even guides Isak down as he grinds their hips together, and Isak gasps when he realizes Even is hard, too.

And even though Isak wants to be with Even in every way possible, he knows deep down he’s not ready, not when Even is still with Sonja and Isak has only just started to come to terms with himself. 

“Ev,” Isak whispers, pulling back. “I… I’m… I want to, but… I’m not… ready.”

Even rests his forehead against Isak’s, his breathing fast and shallow. Isak tries to calm his own rapid breathing as he waits for Even to respond, anxious about what he’s possibly going to say.

“It’s okay, Isak,” Even says. “We can… let’s lay down, yeah?”

Isak nods, meeting Even’s gaze shyly. Even takes Isak’s hand as he maneuvers down onto the bed, Even reaching to pull a blanket over them. Once they’re settled, Isak smiles shyly at Even, and Even grins back, reaching up dipping the tip of his finger into Isak’s cupid’s bow, making him giggle. 

“You’re special, Isak,” Even whispers, eyes shining.

Isak blushes, ducking his face in the pillow until Even rubs his hand over Isak’s neck gently. Isak looks up at Even again and blushes. 

“Stay here? With me?” Isak asks, fingers playing with Even’s.

“Of course,” Even says. 

It’s quiet for a moment, both boys watching each other as their fingers continue to toy with each other’s. Isak feels good, happy and safe, but at the same time, there’s one thought that keeps nagging at the back of his mind.

“What about… Sonja?” Isak asks bravely. 

“I’m going to end it with her,” Even says. “It’s not fair for me to stay with her when I feel this way… when I feel so strongly for you.”

Isak blushes again, smiling. Even leans in and presses a lingering kiss to Isak’s lips, and Isak melts into it. 

When Even pulls away, he wraps Isak in his arms and pulls him to his chest. Isak cuddles closer to Even, loving how safe and cared for the warmth of his body makes him feel. 

For the first time in Isak’s life, he finally feels like he can fully be himself, that he’s accepted and cared for just the way he is. 

And it’s not going to be easy, Isak knows that, but he’s ready. He’s ready to try and fight like hell for Even because he knows now that he’s had a taste of what it can be like, he’s not just going to give up on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if the spirit moves you :)


End file.
